


Mother of The Nine

by SilasSolarius



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Everyone is curious, Genocide, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jim is not happy, Khan is nice, M/M, Mommy jim, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Return to Hell, THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS, Tarsus IV, very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumors amongst the Federation about the mother of the nine Tarsus survivors... however when the warp core malfunctions in orbit of the planet instead of in orbit of Qo'nos the Enterprise and her crew find themselves seeing a new side of their captain...and a certain augment finds true love. KHIRK.. TARSUS WARNINGS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_"Your continued existence is a threat to the well being of society."_

_Dread pooled in his gut as the governor spoke. He had only been on Tarsus IV for about sixteen months and he'd finally found happiness with his aunt and his uncle. He'd finally found a place to belong...so why did Governor Kodos' words sound so foreboding. Behind him his aunt placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death."- A horrified scream left a few of the crowd members as they tried to protest their fate and He felt his aunts hand tremble where it was on his shoulder. As the governor continued to speak, his uncle pulled him close and spoke in a hushed nearly inaudible tone._

_"Jimmy, when those soldiers open fire I want you to run. Don't look back, baby boy. Do you understand?"_

_Jim swallowed and looked up at him, seeing the resolve in the elder man's mint green eyes. He wouldn't win if he tried to argue._

_Tears welled in his eyes but he nodded reluctantly. " I love you guys."_

_"We love you too, Jimmy."_

_The soldiers opened fire in the crowd and he took off running as fast as he could, knowing if he looked back all he'd see were the cold corpses of the only family he'd ever had that had shown true love._

########=#####=########=###=###=#

Jim sighed softly as he awakened from his dream about that place. About the day everything had changed.

For the past three weeks the memories he held of that planet and his time there, both good and bad, had been haunting his dreams and his daily life. His normally easy to hide paranoia had skyrocketed and flashed of memories played behind his eyelids every time he allowed them to close. It was so bad that he'd barely managed more than an hour of sleep in the same amount of time.

In addition to this, Khan's presence aboard his ship didn't help in the least. In fact, it seemed to make everything worse because he found himself able to understand the criminal's actions and even agree with them. Hadn't he done something similar after being forced into a similar situation by Kodos?

A soft sound left him at that thought and he stood knowing he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. Instead he took a quick shower and got dressed in his captain gold and headed in the direction of the holding bay to take Khan breakfast. The criminal was awake when he entered, cold silver and sky eyes watching Jim's every step.

"Trouble sleeping, Captain?" He rumbled softly, a arrogant smirk curling his lips. Jim shrugged.

"I brought you breakfast. Once you're finished sit the tray near the glass and someone will come to retrieve it." This was delivered with a kind smile that left the augment perplexed, yet before he could question the gesture the younger man have him the food and disappeared.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;~;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Khan stared after him, his arrogant smirk turning into a curious expression.

He'd been aboard the Enterprise for nearly three days and despite the initial anger that Kirk had subjected him to, the younger had not been a cruel warden. He brought the augment meals three times a days, and snacks between meals, he allowed him a few old books, and he kept the rest of his crew from harming the augment. He even came by twice a day to assure to the criminal that his own crew was being looked after. It was disconcerting.

In the three years after his awakening he had never met as Starfleet officer like James Kirk. He had expected a cocky spoiled brat with no sense of humility. Someone like Marcus who only wanted war and glory. After all he had seen the young man's criminal record, had listened to Marcus brag and rant about him in equal measure, however none of it prepare him for the truth.

James Kirk was nothing like he expected. He was unpredictable.

When he had attacked the augment on Qo'nos there had been something wild and savage in his eyes. It was like nothing he had ever seen in a normal human and the pure rage in that starlit gaze was captivating. The emotions he'd seen in it were a chaotic mixture as if the young captain were balancing on the cusp is sanity and he knew that had not spoken there was a high probability the man would've killed him.

Then as they boarded the an eerie calm settled over Kirk and He became purely professional...until hearing Khan's story.

As the augment spoke about Marcus Kirk's eyes had flashed with understanding and something darker but instead of acting on it he had merely informed him that they had recorded the testimony and it would be taken into account, then left the room. From then on he returned at meal times bringing to Khan despite there being others who could.

It was humbling and it had the augment confused. He would need to watch Kirk more often but somehow he had a feeling that the man would do similar in his situation.. The ship jerked then came to a halt forcing him from his thoughts.

Warp core malfunction. Marcus was en route then.

He hoped Kirk had decided what he would do because the time was up.

It had began.

**TBC...**


	2. Return to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations....Tears...and the destruction of the indestructable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was Kinda iffy about this chapter but I after tweaking it a bit I decided to let you guys judge it yourself. Enjoy.

CHAPTER TWO

Their warp core was malfunctioning.

Somehow this fact didn't really surprise Kirk, especially since Khan had warned them ahead of time that his torpedoes would interfere with the radiation like the admiral had wanted. The malfunction had been imminent and really only proved that the augment had spoken the truth. Fortunately, Marcus had underestimated the Enterprise's resiliency and they had been able to get out of Klingon space with no problems.

Beside him, Spock frowned aware that his captain was close to believing Khan's story. Over the time that he had known James Tiberius Kirk he had come to realize that the younger man was a firm believer in second chances. This being said he knew that if Khan's story was true (and there was a high probability that it was) the younger male would more than likely try to help him prove himself probably getting hurt in the process and he didn't want to see that happen. With an almost un-Vulcan sigh, the first officer turned to his young friend, who had stood and was about to leave the bridge(probably to go see Khan).

"Captain, perhaps it would be logical to find out our current location before you go to speak with Khan."

Jim blinked, turning to his friend with a bright grin. "Already on it, ." He chirped turning to Sulu who chuckled at his antics.

"We appear to be...oh."

The smile on Sulu's face fell his dark eyes wide with shock as he started at his captain frowned, immediately noticing the change in demeanor.

It was a testament to how well he knew his of them were able to hide anything from him, as he was so well in tuned to each of their moods. As such he could yell that their location was deeply troubling to his helmsman.

"Su- Hikaru, are you alright? What wrong?" He asked and the helmsman shivered.

"We...we're trapped in orbit of the planet Tarsus IV,sir."

**;;;";;;;;";;;;;";;;;;;";;;;;;;;";;;;;;;";;;";;;";;;;;;";;;";";";;;;;";;;"**

_"We..we're trapped in orbit of the planet Tarsus IV, sir."_

At Sulu's words Jim felt his insides turn to lead and he struggled to keep his mask long enough to escape the bridge. Sulu looked up at him and he gave him a reassuring smile, calming the younger man.

" Spock, you have the conn. I'm-"

"Captain incoming transmission."

"Patch it through to my ready room.I'll take it there." This said the blond man left the bridge swiftly. As he entered his ready room he found himself unsurprised to find that the call was from admiral Marcus.

The man scowled at him once the door closed.

"What the hell are you doing, Kirk?

"Sir?" He questioned as if he were unaware of the elder man's meaning and the scowl darkened.

"Khan, Kirk! When I sent you after him I expected you to follow orders! I did not expect to be told that he was aboard your ship!"

Inwardly, the young captain allowed himself a grim smirk knowing had Spock not calmed him on Qo'nos he would've done exactly as Marcus expected. As it were he hadn't and he knew by the look in Marcus' eyes that his crew was in danger.

Careful not to draw too much attention to himself he picked up the PADD on his desk, as if reading through the current logs and sent an encoded message ordering everyone to evacuate the ship. As an after thought he sent a message ordering that the torpedoes holding Khan's family to be named of the ship as well. Receiving an affirmative he gave a mental sigh of relief and placed the PADD this took less than a minute making it seem like he had been thinking carefully of a response.

"I was bringing Khan in for a trial, Admiral. As per Starfleet regulation. However our warp core seems to have malfunctioned and our engineers are having a hard time fixing it."

Marcus suddenly allowed his expression to soften but his eyes were cold reminding Jim do much of _that_ man.

"Turn him over to me. I'll make sure he's returned to earth safely. This way you can focus on fixing your ship."

"But isn't that why you're here, sir? Responding to the distress call?" He purred with a dark smile and Marcus froze realising he was caught.

"Well, shit! You talked to him."

Kirk nodded, tilting his head. A small off smile played on his lips sending trills of terror down Marcus' spine but the man was careful not to show it.

"Damn it, Kirk! Why can't you just follow orders! Here's the deal, transport Khan and those torpedoes to my ship or I'll blow up your ship, killing you and your crew."

That little smile on Kirk's lips fell, blue eyes icing over.

"Leave my crew out of this!" He growled and the admiral smirked smugly.

"I'll take that as a no. Oh well. If it's any consolation I wasn't gonna spare them anyways."

The blond's face went blank and he stood.

"Just one thing, sir."

"What?"

"Did you really blackmail Khan and have him build illegal weapons?"

"What the hell do you want to know that for?"

"I want to die knowing the truth."

Marcus stared at him and for a moment regret flashed in the admiral's eyes.

"Yes." He replied then cut transmission, never seeing Jim pick up his PADD from the table and leave the room.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Something was happening.

Khan frowned watching Kirk's personnel head in the direction of the ship's transporter room in an orderly but urgent fashion. Everyone was headed in that direction no matter their rank which could only mean one thing.

The ship was being evacuated.

But why?

Before he could voice his question, the doctor from before entered his cell wearing a scowl that looked entirely too comfortable on his face. In his hand were a pair of handcuffs and a hypospray.

Grumbling the man jabbed the instrument into his arm roughly and slapped the handcuffs on him.

"That'll help you control your strength until Jim tells us what going on. Come on."

Khan raised an eyebrow, not bothering to tell the man that he was immune to most drugs.

"And where, pray tell, are we going, doctor?"

The doctor, McCoy, he believed, shot him a glare.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius? We're all going in one direction which means the ship is being evacuated, obviously." He snapped leading Khan to the transporter room. Once inside he was heralded over to a large group of officers who nodded at them and turned on the device beaming them off the ship.

They reappeared in a lush green clearing where The rest of the Enterprise was waiting, most of them pale and gazing around them in horror and disbelief.

"This- this is Tarsus IV?"

One questioned incredulously and Khan frowned finding their reactions curious. The planet they had landed on was beautiful.

Tall healthy trees surrounded them thin vines curling up their trunks creating intricate swirls and patterns. The grass was short and lush, The sky a warm murky burgundy. Animals were all around them, the birds realising there soft calls to fill the sweet smelling air. It looked like paradise.

So why were all of there people gazing around with a sort of horrified fascination?

The sound of a transporter sounded and everyone turned towards it, only to gape. All 72 torpedoes sat behind them along with Mr.Spock who sent Khan a cold look.

" The captain ordered that your torpedoes be evacuated as well." He offered impressively and tears welled in the augment's eyes at those words. Kirk was very different from anyone he had ever met. To save the crew of his enemy as well as his own, the man was more honorable than anyone he'd ever met.

Falling to his knees beside the nearest torpedo the criminal allowed the tears to fall, uncaring of his audience. His family was safe.

;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::;;;;;;;;;;:::::::;;;;;;;:::::::::;;;;;;;;;:::::::::;;;;;;;;;:::::::;;;;;;;

Spock frowned as he watched Khan weep beside on of the torpedoes holding his crew.

The emotion the augment was showing was much to real for him to be lying meaning that at least that past of his story was true. Soft almost inaudible sounds left the broken man, who's shoulders shook with each sob, his head resting against the metal.

Bones moved to his side, drawing his attention away from the criminal.

"Did you see Jim when you were evacuating?"

"No. After issuing orders to evacuate, the captain cut all communication. However he did order us to keep a special eye on Lieutenant Riley."

McCoy frowned and glanced in the direction of said lieutenant only to find him sitting at the base of a tree trembling, wide green eyes glazed. He cursed quietly and gestured for Spock to look in the kid's direction. Before they could speak the sound of a transport being used sounded, followed by a large **BOOM**. Everyone turned in the direction of the sound to find Captain Kirk standing there starting at the sky with a devastated expression.

"Jim?"

"Captain?"

"JT?" It was the last that drew the blond man's attention from the sky and to the people around him. He gazed at them all for moment then walked over to the trembling lieutenant, who had spoken.

"Are you alright, Kev?"

A whimper left the youth who shook his head and threw himself into the older man's arms sobbing.

"Why? Why did you bring us here?" He cried and the elder swallowed looking at the rest of his crew.

"The-The Enterprise was-was destroyed." He announced.

Everyone, including Khan stared at him stunned by the news and Riley froze in his arms gazing up at him wide eyed. He knew how much Jim loved that ship, everyone in the Starfleet knew how much Kirk loved his ship. It was his baby. For him to allow it to be destroyed meant that whoever had destroyed it had threatened his crew. It explained the sudden evacuation.

"Oh, JT." He breathed sympathetically and his friend gave a small grim smile.

"Did-what? Why would you do that?" Khan questioned.

Kirk didn't respond, only pulled Riley closer.

"The new colony is a few miles from here. Wake the other augments or hide them. We can't take the torpedoes with us."

"Are you insane! Captain -"

Jim are you nuts! Have you forgotten that these guys are criminals?!" McCoy yelled at his friend who rested his head on top of Riley's, stroking the kid's hair soothingly. Those starlit blue eyes slid to him slowly, a primal glint lurking in their depths.

"Khan is innocent. Release his crew." He ordered softly, but his voice held a hint of steel. Spock frowned at him.

"Captain, I do not believe that it's wise."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Mr.Spock. I gave you an order. Khan, you have my permission to awaken you family. If they harm mine they will die. Everyone else, start forming groups of five. We leave at nightfall."

 **TBC**...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own

 

A/N: I know the last paragraph of the previous chapter was a bit confusing and I sincerely apologize. I'm doing all of this on my phone so when I post it things get cut out. I'll correct it as soon as possible. So on top chapter 3

 

Chapter 3

 

Screams sounded around him mingling with the whirr of repulsor fire. 

 

Gotta keep running.

 

Don't stop.

 

He runs as fast as his legs can carry him, his heart pounding a rapid tattoo in his chest. His aunt's smiling face flashes behind his eyelids and his promise to his uncle plays in repeat through his mind.

 

Don't stop.Don't stop.Don't stop.

 

His lungs burn, starved for air, his heart wrought with grief and all he can do is pray that someone would save him soon.

 

He heads into the thick forests surrounding the colony and heads to a cave he had found only a few weeks prior while playing with a few of his friends.It's fairly large, almost the size of a small cottage, with a shallow pool of clean water near the back. Murals are etched into the stone walls and there are a few path ways near the back that he had hidden for just in case scenarios. 

 

Curling up at the base of the wall furthest from the caves entrance, he closed his eyes and, for the first time in years, allowed himself to cry.

##########################

 

It's two days later when he gathers the courage to go back into the town to search for survivors. The first two homes he enters are empty so he ranks then for necessities and moves on to the third.

 

At first glimpse it seems vacant like the others then...

 

A soft tearful whimper.

 

A survivor!

 

With his heart in his throat he searches the house thoroughly and comes across two children hiding in the cellar.

 

The first is a familiar young boy of five with shoulder length honey brown curls and wide grass green eyes. In his arms is a young infant, only a few weeks old with a thatch of coffee brown hair and mint green eyes. The boy looks up at him whimpering softly.

 

"J-Jim." He stammers and he feels his heart melt.

 

"C'mon, let's get you and Cecilia somewhere safe." He coaxed and the boy, Kevin, if he remembers correctly, nods, standing.

 

Jim gathers every necessity he can find and they had back into the forests, to the safety of his cave.

 

 

As time passes, their small group grows from three to four to six to eight until there are fifteen children deepening on his to survive.Their bone grows stronger with each passing day and his heart swells with an emotion he refuses to acknowledge. One he thought had died with his aunt and uncle.

 

Love.

 

It hurts and he tries to will it's away, knowing they probably didn't feel that same. That his children didn't love him like he loved them.Who would? After all, his own family didn't love him and those that had where dead.They'd be better off if they didn't love him. Its only after he returns from a run injured that they prove him wrong.

 

He enters the cave in the dead of night nursing a phaser wound on his side and praying his kids are asleep so that they don't have tp see him so weak. Unfortunately, luck is not on his side. Kevin and Tom are wide awake when he enters the main part of the cave and immediately panics upon noticing his wound.

 

"Mom!" They cry in unison and he freezesgaping at the outburst.

 

"What- what did you call me?"

 

They ignore the question at first ushering him to sit down so they can get him fixed up. After a moment, Tom speaks.

 

"We called you 'mom'. You nurture us.Love us.Care for us.Save us.You are our mother."

 

It's said in a matter of fact way that tells him even if he protests it's already set in stone.It tells him that to them it's a fact and his heart melts because , damnit, they're his babies.

 

It melts even more when the other kids pick up the trend.

 

He never protests.

 

Winter comes, harsh and deadly, so he moves his children as deeper into the cave, into a large seen he had found shortly after the massacre. The supplies in houses closest to the forest is running low an he has to go deeper into the colony for food. Luckily, he has managed to store enough baby formula so that his little Cassandra isn't as effected but his other children are only able to eat just enough to keep them at a barely healthy weight. They don't blame him and he often misses meals so they can eat but he vows to try harder all the same.

 

They capture him during a supply run.

 

Two of his children had fallen ill due to the harsh winter cold so he had ventured deeper into the side of the colony that had been allowed to live to raid their medical stores. He gets in just fine and quickly grabs what he needs. However as he leaves he's spotted by some of the guards who alert others. He tries to flee but is surrounded. His last thought as they stun him is he failed.

 

When he awakens he is lying in a cell, hands and feet shackled together and a metal collar heavy around his neck. Blood stains the walls and the floors and beside him lies an emaciated corpse, only a few hours old.

 

Immediately he curls into a fetal position, trembling as guilt wreaks his frame. He failed them. He had failed his children, the only people that mattered to him and now they were going to die. All because he got caught.

The shattered remains of his heart clench at the thought and a broken sob escapes him despite him trying to stifle it.

 

"Now Now Now, there's no need to cry." Rumbles a smooth familiar voice and he jerks, looking up at the man standing outside his prison.

 

Kodos.

 

The man is wearing a gentle expression but his eyes are cold and shark like. Its unerving.

 

"Why am I here? " He rasps softly the governor gives him a firm but kind smile.His eyes don't change.

 

"My men caught you stealing medicine from the stores, and when they searched you we found that you had stolen allot of food as well. Whee are your parents, child?"

 

"Dead."

 

"So why were you stealing? It can't all be for you."

 

He purses his lips and refuses to answer. Kodos will not touch his children. He will not allow it. He won't fall them again.

 

"Are there more of you?" The governor asks.

 

No answer.

 

"Are there more of you? Who are you protecting?"

 

No answer.

 

With each passing question Kodos' eyes grow darker and darker with rage but Jim refuses to give in. 

"You will regret not giving in, child." The man snarls arty him and he smiled softlyand speaks in a quiet murmur.

 

"No I won't."

 

=======#======#====##======###===///=

 

The first beating comes only hours after his imprisonment.The first rape follows it.

 

His days begin to blur together in a state of constant agony and the only thing that keeps him going is the thought of his children.

 

He thinks about how Cassandra has just learned to speak.How Kevin loved to help him fix dinner.How Tom liked to help him mend there clothes.His retreated deep into his mind during each beating and surrounded himself in memories of his babies and prayed that they were alright.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Four months into his captivity, the Starfleet finally arrives.

 

He's lying in the floor of his cell, his body shaking from the most recent assault on his person. Lacerations mar his dirty frames and unmentionables slick his thighs, as he fights to hold on to what little sanity he has left.

 

He had just managed to close his eyes and drift into a light sleep when the sounds of shouting and repulsor fire each his ears, causing him to scramble into a sitting position.

 

When they enter, a bark of laughter leaves His chapped lips.

 

He's saved!

 

One of them, a young lieutenant opens his cell door and kneels beside him.

 

"Kid, I'm Captain Pike of the U.S.S Farragaut. We're gonna get you some help."

 

He stares at the man, something in his gut telling him to trust the man. So he gives a broken smile and holds out a trembling hand.

 

"I'm J.T."

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

His reunion with his children is a bittersweet affair. Over the course of his imprisonment he they had lost four children to sickness and that feeling of failure grows stronger at this fact.

 

He holds them all sobbing into their hair that he's so sorry he failed them.That it was all his fault. They hug him back and promise him it isn't and that they still love him. He can breathe just a bit easier and somehow his heart begins to heal.

 

TBC...

 

A/N: Okay so this chapter was pretty much an over view of what happened on Tarsus. Later chapters will give a more in depth look at the thing that happen here. Anyways, next chapter we meet the augments and get to see how they work with Kirk and the crew. We also get to see one of Kirk's other children. Any guesses?

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I know I haven't updated this particular story in a while and to be perfectly honest I don't really have an excuse as to why so…

**Chapter Four**

It was just past sun down when Jim decided to awaken Khan's crew. He walked the augment to each cryotube one by one, listening attentively as Khan told him each person's name an occupation. All of them were relatively well despite having slept for over three centuries and by twilight everyone had been checked over and cleared for action.

Jim heaved a soft sigh and smiled as he observed how well his crew and Khan's interacted with each other. While both crews had been wary of each other at first they were now talking and joking as if they had known each other forever.

"They get along well." Rumbled a voice and the young captain started tightening his hold on Kevin, who hadn't spoken since discovering the loss of the Enterprise.

"They do."

He replied softly turning to Khan who, to his surprise, sent him a tiny smile before glancing at the silent Ensign in his arms.

The boy hadn't left Kirk's side since they'd been stranded on the planet, instead following his captain with an eerie lost look in his eyes. Said captain followed the augment's gaze and he subtly moved to shield the ensign.

"Kevin, I want to you to take Pavel and Sulu and go warn Tommy that the colony will be having 509 new arrivals tonight. There will be 436 Starfleet personnel, 72 civilians, and 1 criminal in transport."

Kevin perked up almost instantly, the haunted look fleeing his eyes

"Tommy?" He repeated childishly and Jim nodded with a small smile. The young Ensign grinned and nodded rapidly before gently extracting himself from his captain's arms and rushing off to do as he'd been told.

"Who is Tommy?" Khan questioned and Kirk turned.

"The governor of the new colony, Tarsus V. He's…an old friend."

The older man frowned at the hesitation but didn't comment on it, choosing to file it away for later consideration. Instead he chose to address the first part of the statement.

"You said new colony implying that it has been built recently, yet the most recent colony built by the Federation was the Castilian colony, Sienna II…"

He trailed off, prompting Kirk to respond.

The young captain said nothing for a long moment his gaze drifting over his crew and Khan's in a thoughtful manner. Then he spoke, his voice soft and cold.

"The original colony was destroyed. It was rebuilt six years ago when people could finally bear to stand on this planet without feeling,  _guilty._ "

Venom coated his words and Khan raised an eyebrow.

He could remember the rage, the pure primal savagery that had danced in Kirk's eyes on Qo'nos as he'd rammed his fist into Khan's face over and over again, yet hearing it in the young captain's voice still managed to surprise him. It reminded him that while Kirk seemed to be very transparent on the outside there was obviously more to him than that arrogant, cocky, troublemaker he tried so hard to pretend he was. It reminded him that while he may not look it, Kirk was in fact a genius, his IQ scores even higher than some of the smartest  _Vulcans_ in the Federation.

Jim Kirk was not what he seemed to be.

Khan smirked watching as the other turned to their combined crews, all signs of their conversation once more tucked safely beneath his mask.

"Everyone listen up! Alright, I've sent three people ahead to inform the colonists of our predicament. Now I want all of you to form up in the groups you decided on earlier. Khan's crew, I want you to find your counterpart among my crew and join their group."

Sihadlam, Khan's first officer glared at him in contempt. She was a gorgeous woman of 6'0 with long hip-length black hair, smooth russet skin, and dark violet eyes. She stood beside Spock with a sneer on her face. Of all the members in Khan's crew she seemed to be the only one unable to get along with Kirk's crew.

"You are not my captain, childe. I do not have to listen to someone as weak as yourself." She sneered at him and many of Kirk's crew members glared at her with in such offense that Khan actually felt a bit ashamed of her behavior. Kirk's Vulcan even looked offended, eyebrows furrowed over his coal black eyes.

"Your contempt and disrespect of the captain is illogical seeing as it is only due to his kindness you are alive." The other first officer commented and Sihadlam's glare moved to him.

"Why you-"

"Enough." Kirk's voice was sharp and deadly as he cut them off, starlit hues cold as they gazed at the gathered people.

Sihadlam pursed her lips defiantly but the younger man would have none of it.

"Your disrespect and obvious contempt are starting to piss me off. So shut up and do as you're told or figure out how to survive on your own."

The words were delivered in that same deadly tone and the woman reluctantly backed down meeting Khan's gaze where he stood beside the young man. Khan glared at her and she flinched.

'Listen to him.' He mouthed and she sulked.

They stood in relative peace for a few moments only returning their attention to Jim as the three men sent ahead to the colony returned led by Ensign Riley.

They came to a stop before Jim and Khan.

"Kev?"

"Tommy said their welcome to stay but…we have to stay in the governor's compound. Most of the colonists are from the old crowd and are not very keen on the Starfleet inhabiting the city."

Kirk's helmsman snorted. "Not pleased my ass. They seem to absolutely abhor Starfleet and that governor guy isn't too fond of us either."

His comment went ignored by Kirk who turned to Khan.

"Start leading the teams into the colony. Nightfall is only half an hour away and we need to reach the colony before then."

"Why?" Henrik, Khan's CMO asked. He had deep indigo blue eyes and dark chocolate skin, his dark hair cropped short to his scalp. Despite Sihadlam's antagonistic attitude towards the Starfleet crew, he seemed to be the opposite having spent the time they'd been waiting discussing the newest medical techniques compared to the old ways with Kirk's CMO.

"Why do you put so much emphasis on reaching the colony before night falls?"

Ensign Riley shook his head at the man's question.

"Not here. We need to go." He urged and Henrik nodded falling silent.

"He's right. Kevin start leading them to the colony. Everyone else follow behind the first group in small increments. We do not want to frighten the colonists."

Everyone nodded and did as bid and soon they were travelling through the forest swiftly Khan and Kirk bringing up the rear.

"You've been here before." The former commented softly, careful not to be overheard.

The other didn't even glance at him.

"Yes."

Khan observed him. That savagery that he continued to spot in Kirk seemed to be closer to the surface and only pure will power seemed to be keeping him from giving in to his instincts.

By the time they reached the gates of the colony night had just fallen and both Kirk and Riley seemed on edge. The moved slowly from the forest to the gate and were met by a tall caramel skinned man with long shoulder length dark hair and a strange veil-like device covering one half of his face.

"Hello. I am the governor Thomas Leighton. Welcome to Tarsus V."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

** Chapter Five **

He recognized him immediately, it was hard not to.

Those electric blue eyes that had always comforted him on nights when it seemed like everything was becoming too  much, that straw colored blond hair that was darker toward the roots than should be possibly, but mostly it was his smile.

That smile had given him hope, had given him a reason to live even when after the disaster that was the Tarsus IV massacre. It stayed with him even after he was torn away from its owner and forced to live with his mother’s relatives when they returned to earth. No matter how much time passed, Tom knew that he would never be able to forget that smile. It was the only thing in the universe that was nearly as remarkable and unforgettable as the man it belonged to.

Captain James Tiberius Kirk. J.T. His mother.

He could admit that when Kevin had arrived on the new colony wearing _Starfleet red_ of all things, he had been seriously worried thinking that maybe they were facing an invasion or something. However, then his baby brother had slipped into code and explained in no uncertain terms that their mother was on Tarsus and was the captain of his ship. He also explained that they had been attacked and that no one knew about his or their mother’s life on Tarsus.

Now standing in front of the entrance of the new colony, he had to keep himself from rushing over to his hero and pulling the slimmer man into a tight hug. Instead he gave a gentle smile to the hundreds of men and women behind the blonde captain.

“Hello. I am the governor Thomas Leighton. Welcome to Tarsus V.”

The tall muscular man behind J.T stepped forward, quicksilver eyes piercing in their intensity and thin lips quirked into a barely there smile.

“John Harrison, Captain of the Botany Bay. Behind me in the black uniforms are my crew members and family.” He rumbled and the young governor snorted.

“ _Commander Harrison.”_ He greeted mockingly, letting the man know that he’d caught the lie and wasn’t falling for it.

Although the new colony wasn’t closely associated with the Starfleet, everyone in the federation had been warned to look out for the terrorist, John Harrison. All of the governors, mayors, and planetary leaders had been sent a picture of the man standing before him and he wasn’t about to let the man harm his people.

JT snickered but tried to maintain a straight face and Tom sent him a smirk.

“Captain James Tiberius Kirk.”

He introduced and the governor inwardly face palmed. James Tiberius, JT, how did he not catch that?! He forced himself not to groan at his own stupidity, instead sending the Starfleet officers an apologetic smile.

“My people are very uncomfortable with Starfleet being here so please be prepared if you aren’t received very warmly.”

“Why?” Harrison asked and Tom glared at him, his one good eye full of anger.

 Did they not talk about the massacre in the academy? Were their lives really that unimportant? Did they really just sweep it under the rug like that?

“They don’t teach y’all much in your academy, do they?” He growled and Kev stepped forward placing a placating hand on his shoulder.

“Harrison and his crew became officers in a rather…unconventional way.” JT explained. “They’ve never actually go through the academy.”

“Explain.”

“Captain, I do not think it wise to give classified information to a civilian. In fact Starfleet reg-”

“Thank you, Mr. Spock.” JT interrupted and Tom fought a snicker remembering his leader doing the same to a teacher in class so long ago. The Vulcan sent him a dark look but it was ignored by the blonde.

“Commander Harrison and his crew were on ice for 300 years before being awakened by one of the Starfleet Admirals. They are augmented humans.”

The dark haired governor stared at his long-time friend and ‘mother’ in disbelief.

“You are so telling me the whole story when we reach my home.” He grumbled and Jim nodded with that smirk of his. Kevin gave a soft laugh and Tommy turned and began to lead them into town.

Walking through Tarsus V was a very nerve-wracking experience.

The colonists sent them dark, hate-filled looks, muttering curses as they passed and some even spitting on the ground they walked on.

“You don’t belong here!” One man snarled at them, hurling a rock at Jim, who caught it effortlessly and turned to the man. The colonist stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened.

“My apologies.” He whispered, then he turned on his heel and ran away shouting, “ ** _Die ma het teruggekeer! Hy het by die huis kom!” (1)_**

Tommy cursed softly.

“Come, we must hurry before they surround us.”

He urged, quickening his pace. The Starfleet officers followed his example, confused but willing to listen for the moment.

Uhura sent her Captain a confused look unable to figure out what language the colonist had spoken. He didn’t as much as glance her way. Instead he stared straight ahead ignoring the world around them.

They reached the Governor’s mansion in record time and upon their arrival Jim couldn’t help but stop and stare up at it. To anyone else the place was beautiful with its off white stone walls and crawling ivy, full bloom bushes and large glass windows. Its wrought iron gate would be seen as protection and give an air of safety but for him all this place did was send chills down his spine. It was too reminiscent of Kodos’ mansion, except where his mansion had been full of foreboding and pain, this one was lively and full of life.

He still didn’t want to enter it.

He wanted to be far, far away, up in space on his beloved lady. He wanted all this business with Khan and Marcus to be over.

He just wanted his ship.

A small hand landed on his shoulder and he jolted, looking down at Kevin who was staring at him worriedly.

**_“Tu es, domine?”_ **

 

The ensign asked softly, the Latin flowing off his tongue just as he’d taught him.

 

**_“Ego denique, parvulus.”_ **

The younger man frowned at him but didn’t dispute his claim. Instead he nodded and they walked inside with the rest of their crew, not noticing the cold quicksilver hues following them.

“What are you hiding, Kirk? What are you hiding from your _family?_ ”

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmm… Okay so all my translations were done on google translate. The only languages I speak are French, Spanish, and English.  
> (1)- The Mother has returned! He has come home! (Afrikaans)  
> (2)- Are you alright? (Latin)  
> (3)- I am fine, little One (Latin)  
> So in my mind the colonists developed a language amongst themselves because some of them were planning to overthrow Kodos and didn’t want to get caught. However the plan was never put into action because after Jim was caught they were afraid to act against The Governor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All languages not English are courtesy of Google translate.  
>  Thank you Lovina Rossi-Vargas for your wonderful reminder to add this for any disgruntled language speakers. Enjoy.

** Chapter 6 **

After arriving at the governor’s mansion the Starfleet crew and their prisoners found themselves at a loss of what to do. Tarsus was so far from other Federation planets that it would take them a good month or so to get in contact with Starfleet HQ and even then with Marcus still out there and in charge of everything, they were uncertain of where they stood with their former comrades. Then there was also the situation with Khan and his crew. They were unsure of what they should do with him.

As it was, they were all currently sitting in the dining room of the mansion talking amongst each other quietly. All except Jim, who was watching them all with a small smile on his face. The atmosphere, while full of uncertainty, was nearly as light as it had been when they’d first arrived on the planet. Due to this no one expected it to be broken by Sihadlam, whose violet eyes were suspicious.

“What do we do now, _Captain?_ ” She sneered once dinner was finished.

Tommy frowned at her blatant disrespect of his mother while Kirk scowled darkly at the woman.

“Now we try to contact Starfleet. However, it will be a while till we can do so. Until that time we will be staying here, there will be _no_ trouble. Am I clear, Sihadlam?” He hissed and the female augment’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“Or what? Get it through your pathetic human skull. You. Are. Not. My. Captain. Your words hold no sway for me. Your intelligence and your strength are laughable compared to my own and I will not hesitate to kill you.” She snarled viciously and Tommy jumped to his feet.

“You will **not** threaten this man in _my_ home!  I don’t care who you are or how strong you think you are, if you even dare to raise your hand to him,” His voice lowered to a tone so low and sinister it even sent chills (no matter how small) down Khan’s spine. “ **I will destroy you.”**

Everyone stared at the young governor wide eyed, wondering what Kirk had done to inspire such loyalty in the man. Sure the Starfleet officers all loved their Captain to the point that they would kill for him if need be, but for an essential stranger to defend the blond so vehemently, it was bewildering.

The captain in question stood calmly, placing a placating hand on Tommy’s shoulder while Khan sent his XO a severe look.

“Enough.” He ordered. “I have already told you that you are to obey Kirk as if he were myself. If I have to say anything more to you on this matter, you and I will be having words.” 

Sihadlam ducked her head at the clear disappointment in her leader’s voice and nodded obediently.

“Yes, Captain.”

Tommy pursed his lips, his once gentle eye, frigid.

“I’ll have someone show you all where you’ll be staying. Captain Kirk, Ensign Riley, if you would follow me.”

James nodded, then sent his XO a smile. “Spock, Khan, you guys are in charge. Play nice.”

Once they were out of sight of the other guests in the mansion, Tommy spun on his heel and threw his arms around Jim, pulling him into a tight heartfelt embrace.

**_“Ego te tantum requiro, mater._ ** **_Ego autem non te_ ** **_audierit,_ ** **_horam -_ ** **_” (1)_ **

“Sh, ** _Ego_** ** _valeo._** ** _Omnia denique. Mitescere, puer.”_**

Kevin smiled wetly at his two family members, happy to see his family together again. Unfortunately for them, trouble was just beyond the horizon in the form of the one man with the power to utterly destroy everything they held dear.

* * *

 

Several miles away, hidden on the planet Jigan II, cold, jade green eyes narrowed in thought staring at the message on the PADD before them.

**_The Mother Has Returned To Tarsus._ **

**_Get me his prisoners and he is yours to do with as you please. You’ll finally have your little bride back.  Do not fail me, brother._ **

**_Alex_ **

So his little wife had finally returned home.

He smirked darkly at the thought, closing his eyes to savor the memory of the beautiful boy held so dear to his heart. Those vivid electric blue eyes, still so alive even when they appeared broken and full of tears, the long blond curls that his love often tried to hide behind, and that slender body that he’d broken and marked as his own over and over again.

He loved the so-called Mother of Tarsus and the boy- now a man belonged to him. He would be getting his bride back, whether the blond captain wanted it or not.

He narrowed his eyes, rereading the first part of the message. So his wife was involved in his brother’s vendetta against Khan. He shrugged. Personally, he had no real opinion of the augment beyond his admiration of the man’s dictatorship and astounding intellect. For his beloved JT to have taken off with a man like that meant there was more to the story that his brother was telling him.

No matter, that had nothing to do with him. He’d simply get the former dictator back to Alex and be done with it all. The only thing he really cared about was getting his bride back…and he would get him back.

Cackling quietly, the man grabbed his PADD and typed out a short message. For the first time in years, Marcel Kodos smiled.

* * *

 

Alexander Marcus smirked viciously as he read the two words on his PADD screen. His brother never had been a man of many words. There written in pure black and white, however, were exactly the words he needed to see.

**I Accept.**

Oh he almost felt bad for Kirk. Marcel was a sick bastard. The poor captain wouldn’t know what hit him.

 His smirk widened.

Kirk would regret the day he chose to interfere with his plans.  Oh yes, he would **pay**.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (Latin to English)  
> 1.) I miss you so much, mother. When I hadn’t heard from you, I thought…I thought-  
> 2.) I’m fine. Everything is fine. Calm down, child.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 

The Captain was uncomfortable.

 

All of the enterprise crew could tell that their captain was highly unsettled when he came down to breakfast the next morning. His iridescent blue eyes, normally full of mirth seemed darker and full of too many emotions to name, his straw colored hair lying atop his head in disarray, and he looked like he had't slept at all the night before which they knew he probably hadn't. All the same, he greeted them all with his normal mega watt smile as he took a seat between Spock and Riley.

 

"Morning, everybody. Sleep okay?"

 

A murmered chorus of "yes" sounded and Bones frowned at him.

 

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like you've had the same courtesy. What's going on, Jim? Ever since our arrival on this planet you've been acting all outta sorts."

 

Jim blinked and his brow furrowed. "I have?"

 

Spock nodded curtly in agreement with the doctor's words. "Indeed, Captain. Your behavior changes, while subtle are there. Most noticable of which is the excessive paranoia you've exhibited since Lieutenant Sulu annouced that we were trapped in orbit exactly 5 hours prior to the destruction of the Enterprise."

 

The blond flinched at the mention of his lady, a sharp pang gripping his heart as he remembered feeling Marcus' weapons strike the ships hull and break past her shields. Remembered seeing her beautiful body combust in the burgandy tarsusian sky. It was then that it finally hit him.

 

The Enterprise was gone.

 

His ship, his home was gone.

 

A soft strangled whimper left his lips before he could stop it and he stood suddenly, heart racing frantically in his chest. "Excuse me." He gasped before rushing out of the room, leaving his crew to stare after him bewildered and more than a little concerned.

 

Just what the hell was going on with their captain?

* * *

 

"Are you sure of this plan, brother?"

 

Kodos narrowed his eyes at the skepticism in his elder brother's voice, but he didn't respond, instead he continued to craft the bouquet in his hands. It was beautiful, full of all the flowers he knew his little one loved...and flowers that would tell the young captain exactly who sent it.

 

And he knew exactly how his wife would react.

 

Already he could imagine the delicious fear that would fill those electric blue eyes, the sheer terror that would engulf them as well as that burning, blistering hatred. He could imagine the color draining from his face and the tremor that would wrack his frame and a sigh left his lips.

 

If only he could see it all in person. However, just as he could easily read the emotions the vixen tried to hide, Jim could see through his disguises. No matter what he did, the blond always seemed to know when he was in the immediate vacinity.

 

"How are flowers supposed to help us, Marcel? Flowers won't get me Khan."

 

He glared at his brother.

 

"No." He agreed. "But they will let my wife know that I am aware of his homecoming and it will shake him. Do not worry, you shall have you dictator back."

 

Alexander glared back at him.

 

"I'd better or you'll find yourself rotting on a penal colony in the Deja system."

 

Kodos flinched at the threat. The Deja system had the worst penal colonies in the galaxy and were well known for their cruelty toward their prisoners, especially for one such as himself. In addition to this, his brother was not one for idle threats and he was not one to seperate family from everything else. He would send his baby brother to the colony and think nothing of it so it was better not to cross him.

 

"Yes, brother."

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, no one saw hide nor hair of the blonde captain. Ensign Riley and Governor Leighton tried to reassure them all that he was fine and that he would return when he was ready but it didn't stop both crew from looking for him, nor did it stop his crew from worrying.

 

Surprisingly, it was Khan who found him.

 

He was in the orchards behind the mansion, sitting in the tallest tree, staring up at the sky vacantly.

 

"Your crew is searching for you." The augment stated, climbing into the tree and settling himself on the branch directly across from the younger man. Kirk glanced at him and his lips quirked themselves into an odd smile.

 

"I know."

 

"Yet you let them look?"

 

The blond shrugged and looked back up at the sky. For a moment he didn't speak, then he returned his gaze to Khan.

 

"When this is over, I am releasing you and your crew. My official write up will say that you and your crew were killed when the Enterprise was destroyed."

 

Khan frowned and sent him a strange look.

 

"Why?"

 

The young captain snorted.

 

"Honestly, I should hate you. Pike was the closest thing I've ever had to a father and you killed him." He sighed softly and shook his head. "But I can't, not here. Not after being forced back to this place and certainly not after hearing what Marcus did to you, because I would probaly react the same way."

 

The augment snorted. "Would you?" He replied cynically and Kirk snickered.

 

"People are not always as they seem, Khan. You of all people should know that."

 

Khan stared at him.

 

"You are an enigma, Kirk."

 

The blonde grinned and stood. "Let's get inside befot they think you murdered me or something."

 

"Indeed."

 

The augment murmured following the younger down the tree and into the mansion all the while pondering the mystery that was James Tiberius Kirk.

* * *

 

"Kirk."

 

Jim stilled in his trek toward his room as Sihadlam's cold voice reached his ears and he spun around to face the augment with a guarded expression.

 

"Yes?"

 

She stared at him hard for a moment, then narrowed her eyes.

 

"I don't like you and I don't trust you. You hide too many secrets although you like to appear as though you are an open book."

 

The blond own eyes narrowed and sharpened into a cool calculative expression.

 

"Your point?"

 

"I don't like you. But if your secrets harm my family...I will end you."

 

Kirk's lips curled into a savage grin.

 

"I'd like to see you try."

**TBC...**

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, its been a while since I updated this story but honestly I was stuck on the part with Kodos for the longest. I kept writing it in then taking it out and it was just one of those struggles. Then I kept debating whether or not to have the confrontation of Sihadlam and Jim but in the end I decided to do it because its important to the plot. So...yeah.
> 
> Tell me what you think. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

No.

Jim's breath hitched as he entered the dining room for dinner to find a bouquet of flowers sitting in the middle of the table in a beautiful rose quartz vase.

Three wild roses.  _Pleasure and Pain_.

Two red tulips.  _I declare my love for you._

Four red carnations. _My heart aches for you._

Two beautiful blue irises.  _I send a message._

One yellow marquerile.  _I come soon._

Kodos.

Kodos knew where he was.

Only he and Kodos truly knew the meaning behind these flowers in particular, the knowledge of the language having been lost sometime during the Eugenics' war. He'd expressed an interest in them when he was younger and Kodos had imposed the knowledge of their meaning upon him before gifting him with his first bouquet and having the guards punish him when he threw it at his head.

He stared at the bouquet, seemingly unaware of his audience.

"Was there a note?" He asked softly and Tom nodded, handing the note to his mother, watching as the blonde read it and paled.

"JT?"

"Jim?"

Him and the crew of the Enterprise all called at one and the Captain let out a shaky breath, turning his gaze back to the vase.

Khan watched him curiously, glancing down at the note clutched in Kirk's slim calloused hands.

"Kirk?" He rumbled, bewildered as Jim calmly picked up the flowers brought the up to his face.

The young captain didn't reply, staring at the bouquet intensely. Hate flashed in his eyes and quicker than anyone could react, he hurled the vase against the wall, watching as it shattered. Everyone jumped startled, staring at him wide-eyed and his lips curled into a dark snarl.

" I  _hate_ flowers."

He snarled before turning and leaving the room, the note slipping from his grasp.

Khan picked it up and frowned.

"What's it say?" Bones asked, wondering what could cause such an adverse reaction in his friend.

The convict turned the tiny slip of paper around so they could all see it and Kevin and Tom paled violently, rushing out of the room after Jim.

_**'Welcome home, beloved'** _

* * *

_**Die ma het teruggekeer! Hy het by die huis kom!** _ *******

Cassie grinned brightly as she read the latest message from Tommy off of her PADD, her emerald eyes lighting up.

Of course she knew that her mother and Kevin were serving on the same ship but to hear that after so many years she'd finally be able to see him again, her heart soared.

She'd only been two years old when she'd last seen JT but she remembered him mostly due to Kevin's stories and the small gifts he sent her for her birthday. Most of all she remembered his electric blue eyes that seemed to glow with strength and determination no matter what. She remember his strong arms and warm voice, the soft lilting tones of him singing sweet lullabies to sooth her to sleep.

She remembered her mother.

Beside her, her roommate raised an eyebrow, watching curiously as she moved around the room in a flurry of movement.

"Our next stop is Tarsus V, right?" Cassie questioned turning to her and the blonde nodded.

"Yep, daddy said we're gonna be staying in the Governor's palace when we arrive and that we'll be performing for him all week. We should be there in A few days."

The brunette grinned.

She had joined the Shakespearean acting trope shortly after Kevin had left for the Starfleet. The head of the trope, her roommate's father was a very kind man and had easily provided her with a job and essentials like clothes and her PADD in return for her service and she'd yet to regret it. Her roommate, Lenore, was just as kind as her father and they'd hit it off immediately.

"What's got you so excited anyways?"

"My brother is on Tarsus until they can contact Starfleet for help. I can't wait to see him again." She answered, only being half-truthful. Although the days of when Kevin spoke of Mother had long since passed she still remembered his number-one rule: Outsiders were not to know.

_"Outsiders can't know of Mother, Cas. Kodos may still be out there somewhere and if outsiders knew of Mother's location the he'd know too. His network is too vast for him not to know."_ He'd explained to her and she believed him.

Her brother's tales of Kodos were terrifying and she could only thank her lucky stars that she was too young to remember much her time on Tarsus. She'd seen the nightmares that plagued Kevin and all of the other survivors and they always left her breathless with fear.

Lenore stared at her, as if sensing that she wasn't telling the truth, her blue eyes almost the exact shade as the ones that she saw every night behind her eyelid; Bright cyan blue.

A knock sounded and the door to their room slid open to reveal Lenore's father. He was a tall man with mint green eyes that always seemed to dance with mischief, and smooth lightly tanned skin that stretched over his lithe physique and his long crimson hair was only just starting to grey at the the roots. All in all, Lenore's father was a very attractive man and she couldn't help but wonder why the man wasn't married. She'd asked him once and he'd fallen silent, malachite eyes far away before he'd responded in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

_"I lost my wife...a long time ago."_

She'd never asked again.

Now, as he stood in the doorway she noticed something strange in his eyes, noticed that he seemed much happier than he had been only days previous.

"Hello ladies. How are you today?"

"Good, Papa/ Mr. Karidian." They chorused and he smiled.

"Excellent. Now I've just come to deliver a couple of instructions." He paused then smiled.

"Governor Leighton has informed me that he has other guest staying at the governor's mansion and so we will all be doubling up rooms."

"Guests, papa?" Lenore questioned and he nodded.

"Captain Kirk was attacked and his ship was destroyed, luckily he was able to evacuate his entire crew before hand, as well as a convict that was in his custody."

The blonde girl sighed dreamily while Cassie rolled her eyes, a trill of concern racing through her. When Kevin had told her that he was on Tarsus he'd failed to mention  _why_ exactly his ship had been there. She was so going to kick his ass.

smiled at their reactions, but something flashed in his eyes at Lenore's dreamy expression before it was covered by his normal cheerful demeanor.

"Now, I've spoken to Captain Johnson and he has informed me that we will be arriving in two days time. So please rest, we want to give the governor our best performance."

The girls nodded, sharing a small smile as they settled into bed. watched them for a moment then stepped out of the room, mint green eyes flashing with malice.

"Yes," he purred softly. "We want to give him our  _best_ performance."

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- The Mother has returned! He has come home! (Afrikaans)  
> ***Courtesy of Google Translate
> 
> A/N: So there wasn't alot of Kirk angst in this chapter, sorry. BUT! Next chapter is the one you're all waiting for...Kodos and Kirk finally meet face to face for the first time in years! Who's changed more?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"How did he know I was here?"

Khan frowned as Kirk's voice reached his ears, full of a broken quality he hadn't expected from the younger captain. The fiery tempered blonde had to be one of the strongest humans he knew, so to hear his voice so...broken was disconcerting to say the least.

He leaned closer to the door of the Governor's study keen ears focused on the conversation happening one the other side.

"I don't know, mom." Governor Leighton responded and Khan's eyebrow rose. "The colonists are all aware of your return thanks to that incident on the day of your arrival. Maybe he managed to get the news from one his more loyal followers."

Kirk was silent for a moment and Khan could easily picture his iridescent blue eyes being clouded with thoughts and ideas.

"No," He replied shaking his head. "The response is too intimate. If a spy had told him he would've sent a more subtle message. A code or something only he and I would know came from him. Logically, had he not sent that note with the flowers maybe I would've gone with the spy thing but no. He's after something."

"M-maybe he wants r-revenge." Lieutenant Riley offered.

"No, if he wanted revenge he wouldn't have called me beloved... He has to be working with someone else. Someone with alot of power and connections. That's the only way he could've found out my real name, let alone that I was in the Starfleet."

They went silent for a moment and Khan frowned thoughtfully. Who- his eyes widened in realisation.

Marcus.

Whoever had sent those flowers was working with Marcus as a means to an ends. Evidently Kirk had reached the same conclusion because he gave a sharp gasp.

"Admiral Marcus."

"W-what?" Riley stammered.

"Kodos is working with Marcus."

"Who is Marcus?" Leighton questioned.

Kirk sighed. "He's the head of the Starfleet and the man that destroyed the my ship. He awakened Khan in order to militarize the Starfleet then used Khan's escape and subsequent attack at Starfleet headquarters as an excuse to sent my ship into Klingon space, disabled. Luckily, we managed to escape Klingon space without starting a war but we got stranded in the orbit of this planet. If Kodos is working with him, then both my crew and Khan's are in danger."

The three men within the room fell silent and Khan pursed his lips, mulling over the information in his mind. Plans and ideas flooded his head but most were quickly discarded, their flaws and cons outweighing their pros.

"What are we gonna do?" Riley asked.

"Yea, JT, how's this gonna play out?"

Kirk hummed softly. "I'm going to talk to Spock and Khan. Together the three of us should think of something."

There was another bout of silence but Leighton broke it. "An shakespearean acting trope will be arriving in a few days for the festival and, as is custom, they will be staying here. Do you think your crew will mind?"

A chuckle left the blond captain. "No. They'll be fine."

A chair creaked, signifying that one of them had stood. "I'm gonna go find Spock and Khan so that I can update them on the current situation."

The former dictator straighten as he heard Kirk approach the door.

"Are you going to tell them?"

Kirk's footsteps paused. "I- I don't know." He replied before continuing toward the door. When he opened it, Khan was gone.

* * *

"Bones, Spock, Khan, Sihadlam, please come with me. Everyone else, feel free to go out on the town and enjoy the festival. Dress in civilian attire if you do leave because the colonists are not very fond of us here."

The four aforementioned people stood and followed the blond captain from the room, while everyone else stared after them.

"What do you think happened?" Sulu asked Uhura and she shrugged.

"Knowing Jim, it could be anything."

"Damnit Jim, what's going on? You've been acting out of sorts since we arrived on this damned planet?!" Bones yelled at his friend and Captain who gave a strained smile.

"I'm about to explain, Bones. If you'd let me speak." He retorted and the grumpy doctor grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. Sihadlam snorted and copied the action, staring down at the blond disdainfully.

"How funny. You ask me to respect you but your own crew shows you constant disrespect."

Bones glared at her. "Hey, I respect Jim just fine!" He snapped and she sneered at him.

"Is that so?"

"If you would both be silent," Spock interrupted. "I believe the captain was about to speak."

The two sent each other another glare but fell silent and Jim nodded to his XO gratefully.

"The Tarsus IV massacre is the greatest failure in Starfleet history," He began. "The colony was founded in the early 2230 and for a while it thrived beautifully. However, about fifteen ago a fungus emerged killing of the crops and livestock, plunging the colony into famine."

He paused, blue eyes darkening. "The governor made two lists and on each list there were 4000 names. On one list were the people he believed should live, people he believed were beneficial to the colony and on the other list, were people he believed should die."

Sihadlam frowned. "What does this history lesson have to do with why you call us here?"

He continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "He sent missives to the 4000 that were on the 'good' list, telling them that they were to barricade themselves in their homes for twenty four hours to be sure they wouldn't be affected by the virus. The other 4000 people he sent missives calling for a meeting in the town square. Children, elderly, sick, poor, they were all gathered in the square and he spoke."

Jim swallowed, voice nearly a whisper as he spoke the words that had haunted his dreams since that night.

" He said,  _'The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV._ ' The moment the last words left his lips, his soldiers opened fire on the entire group. Sixteen children survived."

Spock's brow furrowed. "This wasn't in the reports."

Kirk nodded. "It wouldn't be. Starfleet believes only nine children managed to escape Kodos' mania but truthfully sixteen were able too. Four of which died in the months it took Starfleet to figure out what was happening."

A slow, sickening realization started to build in Bones gut and he stared at his best friend in dread.

"Jim," He began slowly. "How do you know all of this?"

"I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle on Tarsus IV sixteen months before the massacre. My name and theirs were on the list to die. When the soldiers opened fire, my aunt made me run and I did so without looking back. Over time I started finding children that had managed to escape Kodos like I had and I took care of them."

Spock's eyes widened. "The Mother of Tarsus." He whispered and Jim nodded.

Khan frowned, remembering Riley calling Kirk mother during the conversation he'd heard earlier that morning.

"The Mother of Tarsus?" His XO inquired with reluctant curiosity.

Spock nodded. "No one knows the exact tale because it varies from planet to planet but years after the massacre was discovered stories started to surface about a guardian that saved children and protected them during Kodos reign. No one knew the Guardian's true identity other than the original colonists of Tarsus IV and the children 'she' saved."

He turned to his captain. "What does that have to do with the purpose of this meeting?"

"Kodos and Marcus have teamed up."

Bones cursed and Spock raised an eyebrow, while Sihadlam frowned deeply.

"This will be troublesome for both of our crews." She stated.

He nodded. "I have the basics of a plan down but I'd like to get you guys' ideas."

The others nodded, thinking over the information they'd been given and how to incorporate it in a plan, Marcus and Kodos' days were numbered.

* * *

"We're landing, girls."

Lenore smiled at her papa who placed a gentle hand on her and her best friend's shoulders, mint green eyes sparkling. Since receiving the orders that their trope was to report to Tarsus V for the festival her father had been in an extremely chipper mood, the normally mischievous spark in his eyes more vivid than she'd seen it in years. It made her heart soar to see him so happy.

Their shuttle landed and she swallowed nervously.

"Do you think Governor Leighton will be here yet?"

"James said he'll be meeting us at the port, along with Captain Kirk."

Lenore gasped, blue eyes widening. "Captain Kirk?!" She exclaimed her eyes lighting up.

Since hearing about Captain Kirk after the destruction of Vulcan, she'd come to admire the young Captain. Tales of exploits were a favorite amongst the trope and she was his biggest fan.

Her father nodded with an indulgent smile while Cassie giggled.

"Maybe he'll come to the show." She said and Lenore squealed.

"Maybe he'll sign my shirt." She replied and her father chuckled, turning to face the front as the door to their shuttle opened.

One by one they filed from the vehicle, forming a straight horizontal line in front of the two men waiting for them.

The first was a handsome man with dark hair and tanned skin, a black veil covering half of his face. The other was also handsome with his striking blue eyes and messy blond hair.

Her father stepped forward, a strange smile on his face as he eyed the blond man, whose blue eyes seemed to darken as their eyes met.

"Hello, I'm Anton Karidian leader of the Shakespearean trope of Jigan II." He introduced silkily and Lenore inwardly frowned. There was tension between her idol and her father, strong volatile tension.

Kirk smiled, a dark, cold smile that made him seem much more dangerous than he looked.

"Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Welcome to Tarsus."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kodos was here.

He was standing right in front of him, just as handsome as he had been all those years ago. His auburn hair was lightly peppered with grey, mint green eyes glittering with mischief and an almost manic fondness when they landed on Jim. Yes he was handsome...and deadly.

The blond captain forced a stiff smile across his lips as the man stepped forward and held out his hand. Kodos smiled, a sick saccharine expression that was lost on everyone but the two of them.

 _'I'm home, darling.'_ It said and he fought not to snarl as the former governor spoke in that low, silky voice that still haunted his nightmares.

"Hello, I'm Anton Karidian leader of the Shakespearean trope of Jigan II."

Jim shook the offered hand, skin crawling in revulsion and stomach churning just from touching the demon of his past.

"Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Welcome to Tarsus." He replied softly and his eyes flashed in challenge to Kodos' own.

_'I can play this game too.'_

He released the man's hand and gestured to Tommy who stood beside him with a welcoming smile.

"And this is Thomas Leighton, Governor of Tarsus V."

Something dark flashed in Kodos' eyes and Jim suppressed a smirk, turning his gaze to the rest of the group, more importantly the two teen girls standing a bit behind Kodos.

The first was a girl he'd recognize anywhere. His beautiful Cassandra had grown into a beautiful young woman, all sleek curves and soft features, the last vestiges of baby fat stubbornly clinging to her heart shaped face.

Beside her was younger girl, only a year or so younger, with long blond hair the same shade as his own golden locks and bright electric blue eyes...also the same shade as his own. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that her facial structure was different she'd be a teenage female clone of him. Something about her seemed familiar but he put it off in favor of offering both girls a charming grin.

"Well, hello little ladies. To what do I owe the pleasure of such beautiful company?"

They giggled and the blond girl stepped forward nervously.

"M-Mr. Kirk, sir, I wanted to know if you would sign my shirt?" She whispered and he nodded.

"Sure thing..."

"Lenore, and this is my best friend Cassie."

He nodded once more. "Alright. Well unfortunately I don't have a pen or anything but I'll definitely sign it when we arrive at the Governor's mansion, kay?" She grinned and nodded rapidly and Kodos smiled at him.

"Thank you. She is a very big fan of yours." He grabbed Jim's hands and brushed his lips across the back, causing the young Captain to shudder in disgust and yank it away.

"No problem." He replied stiffly before turning to Tom. "Tommy we should be getting back."

His son sent him a worried look and glanced between him and Kodos, before nodding slowly.

"Alright. Lead the way, J."

* * *

_**Brother,** _

_**I have arrived safely on Tarsus V. The plan has been set.** _

Alexander Marcus smiled darkly as he read his little brother's message, dark eyes glittering with malice.

Everything was falling into place just as he needed it to and soon he would be able to establish the StarFleet as the strongest army in the galaxy...and soon Khan would be right back in his possession.

Things couldn't be better for him, yet he was unaware that as he sat smiling about his success...it was all slowly falling apart.

The plan they'd set into place to deal with Marcus and Kodos was relatively simple. They'd managed to set up a weak but secure connection with the Head of the federation and had started feeding him information, hacking Marcus' servers for information and then forwarding that information along.

They'd even managed to find a message from Marcus to Kodos announcing Jim's return to Tarsus, which they piggybacked and used to start hacking Kodos' servers. It was a slow tedious process, and it would take a week or so to complete but Khan was just happy that it was almost over.

Currently the Augment sat in the sitting room with both his and Kirk's crew, listening to them all talk about Kirk's strange behavior as they awaited the new arrivals. They had split into rooms the day before, and to his surprise he'd been partnered with the fiery blond as a room mate, an experience he was sure would be interesting.

"I'm just saying that Jim hasn't been himself since we arrived on the planet." The one called Sulu said, drawing the former war criminal from his thoughts.

Sihadlad frowned beside him.

"I do not understand your captain," She admitted. "He asks me to show him respect yet you all show him none."

Kirk's communications officer, Uhura smiled at her understandingly even as her comrades scowled at the perceived insult. To be perfectly honest, Khan didn't understand it either. He'd seen them all berate and jest with their captain as if he were a part of the crew and it made no sense. He was their captain, the head of the family, he should be above them, yet from what he'd seen the blond man was perfectly comfortable being among them.

"We respect Jim more than we respect anyone in the world. However, just because we respect him doesn't mean we have to treat him like a king. We call him by his name because he asked us to. He refuses to answer to Captain if he's off-duty and sometime even on Duty if you aren't an admiral. It's his way of acknowledging us as equals and showing us that he doesn't feel the need to be above us like some Captains do." The woman explained and Riley nodded.

"JT has always been like that. He hides it alot under cockiness and rudeness, but he cares for each and every person under his command as if they were the children he never had."

Many of the crew members nodded in agreement, even Commander Spock and , who added on to it.

"Of course with that affection comes this irritating habit of self-sacrifice. That man has absolutely no self-preservation."

There was a murmur of agreement among the Enterprise crew and Khan smiled slightly in the face of their loyalty. He could see now why Kirk had called his crew his family. Each person, from yeomen to Commanders were extremely loyal to the man who returned their loyalty with his own in spades. It was so reminiscent of his own crew that he couldn't help the way his heart melted in his chest.

The door to the sitting room opened and Leighton entered followed by Kirk and a group of twenty. They were all adults ranging from early twenties to late fifties, barring the two young teens on either side of Kirk chattering away about one subject or another.

"JT?" One girl asked and Kirk smiled down at her, swinging her up on his hip as if she weighed nothing.

Another one of his children?

"Hello Cassie."

She giggled and hugged him tightly before squirming from his grip and racing over to glomp Riley.

"Kev!" She shrieked and he chuckled holding her close.

"Hello, baby sis."

Well that answered that question.

The other girl watched in envy, then looked down sadly only to gasp when Kirk swung her up onto his hip with an easy grin and turned to the two crews.

"Everyone, this is the Shakespearean acting trope for the festival in a few days. They will be staying here for the duration of the festival hence the change in room assignments yesterday." He gestured to the man beside him, who smiled.

"This is their leader Anton Karidian and this," He gestured to the girl in his arms, who, Khan noticed bore a striking resemblance to him, "is his daughter Lenore."

The girl waved shyly then ducked to hide her face in Kirk's shoulder. A dark look passed over her father's feature, fast enough that no one but Khan and Kirk caught it and the Augment narrowed his eyes.

Something about Anton Karidian made his skin crawl and the alarm bells in his head pound, he glanced at Kirk who sent Karidian a unreadable expression, and Kirk knew exactly what it was.

* * *

It was hard, much harder than he'd thought it would be to sit at the table with that monster and pretend the man was just and innocent actor. He'd tried to keep the interactions between them brief but the man had continued to draw him into conversation, which he was unable to avoid unless he wanted to give up the game early. Then the man had continue to flirt with him, even kissing his hand as they got ready to separate for bed. It made his stomach churn with a toxic mixture of panic, fear, and hatred and he was none to surprise when he had nightmares that night.

_"You're so beautiful, my beloved."_

_JT whimpered, trembling violently as he curled in on himself, pain coursing through his slight frame. Blood and unmentionables slicked his thighs and his back, bruises marring his wide hips. Kodos stood over him, with a dark kind of love in his eyes and possessive smile on his lips._

_"So beautiful." He repeated, running a hand over the crying teen's bare leg possessively._

_The blond flinched, then gasped placing a hand to his bulging stomach._

_His captor frowned worriedly and placed his own hand over it._

_"What is it? What's wrong?"_

_JT shook his head, unwilling to tell the man that the baby was coming, unfortunately his water chose that second to break and Kodos figured it out regardless. He cried out and the man smiled brightly._

_A few hours later found the blond awakening in his cell, clean freshly showered and childless. He placed a hand to his bare womb and upon feeling that his child was gone, he screamed._

Jim jolted awake with a scream, his electric blue eyes wide and wet with tears. Strong hands held him down and he thrashed against them sobbing desperately.

"My baby! He took my baby!" He cried, whimpering as the hands tightened around him.

"Kirk!" Yelled a voice. "Kirk, calm down!"

He shook his head, thrashing harder. How could it tell him to calm down? He had to reach his baby.

He was pulled up into strong, lean muscled arms and held tightly a smooth, dark voice, deeper than Kodos' low tenor, rumbling softly in his ear. His struggled weakened and black spots appeared in his vision and clutched at the arms of the person holding him, looking up to meet worried silver-and-sky eyes.

"My baby...please...he took..."

He whispered before slumping against the owner unconscious.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_"My baby! He took my baby!"_

Khan frowned as he held his once enemy in his arms while the blonde captain sobbed brokenly in his sleep.

He'd awakened nearly an hour ago to find the man screaming bloody murder in his sleep, tears streaming down his cheeks. Tremors shook the man's slim frame and he'd been clutching his stomach desperately. It had broken Khan's cold heart to see the strong, fiery tempered man so broken. So he'd woken him up. The raw desperation the man had fought against him with was something Khan hadn't seen in anyone other that the POWs from the Eugenics war and he certainly hadn't expected the man to have a child.

He rocked the man gently, humming in a low voice to soothe him when he stirred.

It was then he decide that Kirk was  _his_...and he'd kill anyone that tried to take him away from him.

He was warm and safe...why?

Electric blue eyes slid open reluctantly and looked up to meet concerned silver-and-sky ones. Lean muscular arms held him tenderly against a strong chest, a blanket tucked around him snugly.

"Khan." He whispered hoarsely and the criminal gave him a warm look.

"How do you feel?" The criminal rumbled tightening his grip and Jim curled closer to him.

"I want my baby. He took her from me. I want her back."

"Kodos." His companion clarified and he nodded.

" I'd met him before my captivity. He had been at the shuttle port when I arrived and we'd spoken briefly but for some reason he'd been impressed by me. He invited me to his mansion for dinner but I declined. Next I saw him was when he gathered up in the town square sixteen months later to be executed." He paused and shuddered wrapping his arms around himself.

"I'm not sure how long it had been but I know it was during the winter. I was scavenging in town and his men found me. Normally I could escape but the cold made me weak and slow and they captured me and brought me to Kodos. He tortured me and experimented on me, and forced me to bare him a child. I was his  _wife_ after all. He took her from me right after she was born." I never even got to see her or hold her."

Khan sighed and pulled him closer, running one callous hand through his hair.

"Kirk..."

Wet blue eyes looked up at him pleadingly. "He's here. I want to kill him. I really, really want to kill him but he has them. Cassie and Lenore, my babies."

"Karidian."

Jim nodded and pulled away from the man, lips pursed.

"He's Marcus' brother."

Khan's eyes widened and suddenly it all made sense. How the man had escaped StarFleet for so long, how he had intimate knowledge of both Khan and Kirk, even his disguise. Acting tropes were protected by the federation as a whole because of the general defenselessness and it was punishable by Federation law if anyone harmed them. He let out a low curse and looked at the man in his arms.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go with the plan," He looked up the savagery he normally hid on full display in his cyan eyes. "And when Marcus is finally in custody, I'm going to kill Kodos." He smirked.

"And I'll get away with it too. After all, you can't kill a dead man."

* * *

Lenore pulled away from the door with a silent gasp, her blue eyes wide with denial. Captain Kirk had to be wrong. He had to be! There was no way her father was Kodos! He would never do any of the horrible things that monster had done.

She shook her head, doubt building in her heart.

It made so much sense.

He avoided speaking of anything prior to her birth and he had a horrible habit of glaring at anything in a StarFleet uniform. Around the time of the anniversary of the massacre he often found the documentaries and memorials amusing and he even glared at her. She was under no illusion that her father was a kind man, not like Cassie. She knew he hated her at times and he often spat that she looked like her mother, as if it were a curse she'd been forced to bear.

Then she thought about his reaction to coming to Tarsus, the darkness that had flashed in his eyes when Governor Leighton had been introduced and she forced back a sob.

It was true.

Her father...her father was Kodos.

And her mother...was Captain Kirk.

* * *

Sihadlam narrowed her eyes as her Captain entered the room followed by the human Captain Kirk. The former's stance was tense and protective and the latter's eyes were rimmed red signifying that he'd been crying yet his lips were curled into a bright smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Morning everybody!" He greeted and the leader of the actors smiled, a dark expression reminiscent of the expression Khan had worn while killing their handlers.

"Good morning, Captain Kirk. Would you be so kind as to escort us to where we'll be performing?"

Kirk's smile sharpened into an expression with far too many teeth and she found herself finally figuring out just what had drawn Khan to him. He was an enigma, a walking contradiction. His eyes, startling in color, flashed with murderous intent but his body tensed with the restraint of a patient predator. Kirk planned to kill this man. For what reasons she did not know but it was there in his eyes. When they left that planet, Anton Karidian would not be following.

"Of course, Mr. Karidian. I hope you don't mind if my first officer Spock and Commander Harrison tag along."

Fear, brief and faint flashed in Karidian's eyes but his smile never fell.

"Not at all."

Kirk smiled. "Alright. Let us grab some breakfast and we'll be on our way. Bones you and Khan's XO are in charge."

Sihadlam nodded in acquiesce watching as surprise flashed in his iridescent eyes and sent him a calm smile.

"You have earned my respect, Captain Kirk." She rumbled and her own captain smirked at the man.

The Tarsus Memorial festival was just as Jim remembered. Once it had been the Harvest festival, but

* * *

seeing as how the anniversary of the massacre fell during the Harvest season they'd combined both events into one. Booths lined the streets and children ran around wearing masks or waving streamers, laughter ringing throughout the air.

The Stage was set up in the middle of the festival for all to see and as he watched Kodos' act with the trope, Jim felt the bizarre urge to laugh. The trope were acting out Hamlet at a memorial for an event caused by the lead actor. It was irony at its best and he couldn't help the soft inaudible snicker that left him. One of the patrons closest to him shot him a glare then gasped.

"Y-You're- he was telling the truth. You've really come back to us." He whispered and Jim sighed.

"Stop making such a big deal out of this." He replied and the man blushed.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you save my daughter. Kodos had he on the Kill list because she was deaf. Please what happened to her."

The young captain smiled, remembering the little deaf girl he'd saved just before he'd been captured. The girl had only been seven years old but her mind was sharp despite her disability. Lindsey, had been one his older children and it had broken his heart to hear the plague had gotten her.

"She died while I was being held captive by Kodos. A plague swept through my children and He caught me stealing medicine. I sent the medicine back with one of the others but it was too late." He looked down at the man sympathetically.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Lindsey's father smiled gratefully, eyes full of tears.

"I'm just glad you saved her before his men got her. Her death isn't your fault. Without you she wouldn't have survived as long as she did."

Jim tipped his head in acknowledgement, throat clenching with tears he refused to let fall.

"Excuse me."

He murmured turning and walking away from the man, but not before his final words reached his ears.

"My wife was right when she said there were angels watching over us."

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Admiral Pike frowned deeply as he stared down at the information on his PADD. He'd awakened in the hospital wing shortly after Harrison's attack only to be informed that he'd been so gravely injured that he'd been pronounced dead. They had only managed to resuscitate him after sending him into a healing coma and giving him a mysterious blood donation courtesy of an anonymous donor. Upon waking he'd asked about his godson, well aware of how volatile the boy could be after someone he was close to was threatened only for Admiral Marcus to tell him that Jim had gone rogue to chase Harrison and extract his vengeance. However...He looked up at the other three Admirals standing around his hospital bed.

"Where did this information come from?" Admiral Archer sighed wearily.

"Directly from Kirk's private PADD. He hacked Marcus' PADD and sent us this along with a hell of alot more. Marcus destroyed the Enterprise leaving Kirk, Harrison, and Kirk's crew trapped on-" He cut himself off, looking to the others for help and dread pooled in Chris' gut.

"Trapped where?" Admiral Komack picked up where Archer left off, his voice grim.

"They're trapped on Tarsus." Pike inhaled sharply, before noticing that they'd left something out.

"What else?" Archer answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Kodos is there with them." Chris' heart sank in his chest.

"Kirk's gonna flip." Komack nodded.

"He's going to kill him." Admiral Kontikos stated, sighing. "And I'm not entirely sure he doesn't deserve it."

No one dared disagree with her. They all knew how much Kirk had suffered at the hands of Kodos. Instead they turned their focus to the traitor in their midst.

"What are we going to do about Marcus?"

Pike smirked.

"I think it's time we remind him just how we earned our reputations in the Fleet. Don't you agree?"

Three matching smirks were his response. Marcus would regret betraying them.

They would make sure of that.

* * *

 

There was something so eerily tranquil about the Tarsusian night sky. The burgundy of the daytime sky darkened to a beautiful violet red, swirls of midnight blue dancing across it playfully. Stars of many sizes and colors twinkled brightly while the two moons contrasted each other. Iris, the bright moon, was a brilliant red, mottled with bursts of orange as if it were always ablaze while, Kuroi, the dark moon, was an iridescent purple that seemed to absorb all of the light around it.

As a child, he'd always found it fascinating, captivating even. The Tarsusian sky was canvas he couldn't get enough of, a painting that could calm him no matter what state his mind was in. Even during those dark days when he'd been held captive, he'd stare out the small barred opening in the wall and dream of being back under it. It was one of the only things he'd missed about this accursed planet.

 A soft sigh left the young captain as he shifted on the window seat of the sitting room in the Mansion, his head resting against the cool glass while his thoughts raged.

Soon it would all be over. Marcus would be in Starfleet custody and Kodos would be dead. He'd finally have the vengeance he'd craved so long. Already the final plans were in motion. All the information had been sent to the head admirals, including detailed logs of all of Marcus' experiments on Khan and his correspondences with the Executioner, courtesy of a PADD Jim had tinkered with in his admittedly minimum spared time just before everything. All that was left was the acknowledgement of the other Admirals and the arrest of Marcus. Once Marcus was in custody he'd finally be able to kill the man that had stolen his child from him.

"Somehow, I knew I'd find you here." A soft, childish voice commented and he started, looking up to find Lenore watching him with a tiny nervous smile.

The young girl stood only a couple of feet away, trembling slightly with nervous tension and he frowned.

"Something wrong?" She bit her lip.

"Is it really true? Is daddy really Kodos?" Jim blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected anyone to tell her.

"Where did you hear that?" She looked down, long blond hair falling to shield her face.

"T-the other night…I hear you and Mr. Harrison talking. I hear you tell him that daddy was Kodos and-"

"And?" He prompted, a nauseating mixture of dread and anxiety pooling in his gut as he guessed what exactly she'd heard and how she would react to it.

"A-and t-that y-you were my, that you are my mother." She finished in a hopeful whisper.

Tears welled in the elder blonde's eyes but he didn't reply. Instead, he reached out and pulled her into his strong lean arms. She stiffened, only for a moment, before relaxing in his embrace, inhaling the soothing and somehow familiar scent of rain, musk, and lavender. After what seemed like forever, her mother spoke, his voice rough as if he were holding back tears.

"It is true. I am your mother. I have longed for and dreaded the day we would meet face to face for fear of facing your hatred. I feel like I've abandoned you, even thought I was hardly given a chance to meet you beyond my womb."

Lenore shook her head. "Daddy took me away from you." She looked up with sad, understanding eyes.

"Daddy isn't a good man is he?"

"No," His arms tightened around her, "no he isn't."

* * *

 

"I told you it would all work out." Khan murmured softly as he entered the sitting room to find Kirk and his daughter curled together on the window seat, fast asleep.

The young captain had been worrying incessantly about the girl's reaction to him since he'd revealed his past and refused to believe his constant reassurances that everything would be fine. Finding them together was only another piece of good news that would make the news he had for Kirk even sweeter.

The Admirals had Marcus in custody. His lips curled into a dark smirk.

It was time to kill Kodos.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I know it short for having you guys wait so long, but between working almost 9hrs a days and going to school I am literally squeezing for time. I've already got the next few chapters planned out so hopefully it won't take me so long to post them but who knows.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

He should be happy.

Staring up at Khan, he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't. His tormentor, the man who had haunted him with his very existence for almost fifteen years was going to die by his hand and yet, all he could feel was the hollow feeling of disbelief that had filled him at the announcement of Marcus' arrest.

The admirals had sent the message directly to his PADD along with a promise that a ship would be there to pick them up at the end of the week. It also stated that should anything _happen_ in the six days leading up to the pick-up it didn't necessarily _have_ to be included in the reports. Read: They knew he would kill Kodos and they didn't care. They wouldn't be interfering.

Somehow, this only added to his disbelief.

He gave a soft incredulous laugh, slightly unnerved by his own doubt and Khan glanced at him, then frowned.

"You are unsure of this course of action?"

Kirk shook his head.

"No just my lack of reaction to it. When I was younger, I always fantasized about this and yet now…"

Realization hit the augment and he sighed, taking a seat beside the young man.

"You are very many things, James Kirk, but heartless you are not. Only a heartless man would feel joy at another's death."

Jim smiled and looked up at him.

"You are not heartless either, and yet I know if given the chance you would enjoy Marcus' death."

The heat that had been brewing between them since Kodos' arrival intensified and Khan leaned closer.

"Then I suppose you will just have to be my heart, while I'm heartless for the both of us." He whispered pressing their lips together.

Warmth spread through the both of them at the first touch of their lips, full of something neither could ever remember feeling from another person. Something so full of passion and heat that it left them breathless.

Jim pulled away, shivering slightly and stared up at the augment in awe. Khan smirked at him and pulled him closer.

"You are mine. You are my heart and very soon, you will be my love."

A slow smile crossed the young captain's lips and he nodded, blue eyes flashing.

"And you are mine. If anyone touches you," He let the threat hang, watching the older man's eyes darken in arousal.

Their lips met once more, full of heat, the warmth from before now a raging inferno and both knew neither would be leaving the other's arms anytime soon.

* * *

How dare he.

Green eyes darkened with rage as their owner listened to each soft moan and every cry of rapture that left his wife's lips at the hands of the older criminal.

Khan would pay for touching his beloved bride in such a manner. James Kirk was _his. His_ to love. _His_ to destroy. _His_ to mark. The blonde captain had been his since he had stepped foot on his planet sixteen years ago, since he had impregnated him.

He was the reason behind what was now known the Tarsus Massacre. He had wanted to save his beloved, wanted to ensure that the beautiful genius would survive the coming food shortage. It had been a mistake that the boy had ended up on the kill list really and he had punished every guard involved in the execution when he hadn't been able to find him among the dead.

It was only when he had captured him there among the rebels, that he had discovered the boy was alive and had made him his bride.

Now, however, Khan was trying to take that all away. He was trying to ruin all of his hard work.

A high-pitched keen of pleasure sounded on the other side of the wall and his gritted his teeth as red threatened to overtake his vision.

Marcus had better hurry through with his part of the plan because if he didn't,

Khan would die.

* * *

"So wanna tell me what's going on with you and Captain Kirk?"

Lenore blinked from where she had been staring dreamily at the ceiling, her mind on the night she had spent sleeping in her mother's arm, to turn to her best friend who was watching her with a light frown. Something like jealousy danced in the older girl's eyes but when she spoke her voice was neutral.

She frowned and looked away.

Cassie had been her friend for years and yet she hadn't been able to tell her about the conversation she had overheard between Kirk and Khan. At the time she told herself that she wanted to talk to Kirk and clarify it for herself but now after talking to him she found that she just wanted to keep this for herself.

"Not really, no."

Her friend's frown deepened and her lips curled into a sneer.

"And why is that?"

Lenore scowled and sat up.

"Quite frankly its none of your business."

"Yes it is!"

"No, Cas, it really isn't! Whatever it is, it's between me and Ca-"

"No its not! You'd want to know if it was _your_ mother!"

Lenore froze, wide-eyed staring at the dark-haired girl who covered her mouth as soon as the words left her lips.

"Your…mother?"

Cassie sighed and nodded, dropping her hands in her lap. "Remember those stories I told you about?"

"The ones you said you couldn't tell me?"

She nodded. "I was born here. When the Massacre happened, my birth mother hid me and Kevin in the cellar. We were there for two days before JT found us. He raised us, and took care of us until the Starfleet came for us. He was our mother, Len. We love him more than we love anything."

"W-why didn't you tell me?"

"Kev's number one rule was no outsiders were to know of mother. Kodos is still out there and his network is vast. It wouldn't take-"

"My father."

Cas blinked at the abrupt interruption. "What?"

Lenore closed her eyes as tears welled up behind her eyelids. The door to their room opened before she could speak.

"I believe, Cassandra, that my daughter was trying to inform you that I _am_ Kodos. Am I right?"

Both girls jolted and stared at the man in the door way, watching a positively evil smile crawl its way across his lips. Fear froze them in their place and as much as they wanted to scramble away from him their bodies refused to move.

"Cat got your tongue, loves?" He purred.

His normally kind eyes were dark with something they couldn't identify as he stalked toward them phaser in hand.

"You're coming with me. _Both_ of you."

Two streaks of light left the phaser hitting both of the girls and sending them into unconsciousness. Kodos stared at them for a moment then chuckled.

"You'll regret betraying me, my love. You will regret it."

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! (IDK if Ocs count but yeah)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Something was wrong.

Jim jolted awake from where he lay beside Khan, alert despite his previous state of contentment. Steel arms tightened around him, but he paid them no heed surveying the room around him to find what had disturbed him.

There. Those hadn't been there when he fell asleep only a few hours previous.

Sitting innocuously on the vanity was a beautiful crystal vase holding a bouquet of flowers. Pure white lilies speckled with a viscous red substance.

Blood.

_Death._

Chills raced down his spine and he stared at the flowers, then at the man lying beside him. Kodos knew about them and, just as he knew he would be, he was pissed. Khan was in danger.

These flowers, were a death threat and the blood was a promise.

He gently moved out of his lover's embrace, waking the man in the process, but he paid him no heed. Instead he walked over to the flowers and found a note lying directly beside them.

_**I hope you have a favorite daughter, Beloved. You only have one left.** _

_**Care to make it none?** _

_**Come to our field.** _

_**You have until Kuroi sets.** _

His blood ran cold and his heart stilled in his chest as he spied the lock of chocolate hair tied to the note.

Cassandra.

His beautiful baby girl.

"No," He whispered, hands trembling as the clutched the note in a white knuckled grip.

His insides felt so numb that he barely felt Khan's arms wrap around him.

"He…he killed her." Wide blue eyes turned to meet piercing silver-and-sky ones blank in their owners shock.

"Cassandra." He whispered. "Cassandra. Cassandra. Cassandra."

The augment pulled his shocked lover in his arms and read the note in his hands. His eyes narrowed and moved to the flowers, then back to the blond in his arms.

No one hurt what was his.

He gently pinched a nerve in the younger man's neck rendering him unconscious for the time being. Nothing good would come if the blonde went off in the state he was in. Laying his precious cargo down on the bed he picked up the flowers and the note and went to gather both of their crews and the young Governor.

* * *

Cas was dead.

Lenore stared at the still form of her best friend in shock, her blue-eyes wide with fear and disbelief. The chocolate haired girl lay in a crumpled heap only a few feet away from her, lifeless green eyes gazing up at the ceiling above them, throat slit. Blood pooled around her slight frame, matting her long locks and painting her porcelain skin crimson in the dim lighting of the cave they were in.

Her father, no, Kodos stood behind the prone for leaning against the wall with a dark smile on his lips, his own hands stained with the innocent girl's blood.

"He'll come for you." He crooned and she cringed away from him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Y-You killed her."

He nodded as if she had pointed out the weather. "Of course, dear. You must understand, it was necessary or your mother would never come. He would ignore me for that- that animal!" He glanced down at the other girl.

"This will bring him to us and we can be a family again."

A soft sob left the young blonde and she shook her head, horror and grief marring her face. He stared at her for a moment, then smiled a surprisingly soft smile at her

"You look so much like him."

His expression darkened.

"That's the only thing that saved you."

She curled in on herself, her skin crawling as the cooling blood finally reached her.

' _I'm so sorry, Cassie. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Something had happened.

Both crews could tell as soon as they entered the dining room to find Khan waiting for them with a blank expression on his face, and a vase of blood-stained lilies sitting on the table.

Once they were all seated he spoke.

"Governor Leighton, Starfleet, my family, I would like to apologize on the behalf of both Captain Kirk and myself."

Sihadlam frowned at him.

"You only apologize if you lie or if you hurt us."

He nodded. "It is not a lie. It is more of a truth we have kept from you all. However, now we are no longer able to keep it from you all. So I would like you to listen carefully to what I am about to tell you."

Bones scowled, wondering what else his best friend had kept from him. "We're all ears."

"Kodos is on Tarsus."

Nyota frowned while Governor Leighton and Kevin paled.

"Kodos is dead." She replied.

"No he isn't." Kevin whispered. "He escaped the mansion before the Starfleet arrived. They only said that so it wouldn't look like they let the biggest war criminal since Nero escape. They also said it to give those of us that were here closure." He turned to Khan, who was watching him with a strange expression.

"How long has he been here?"

"Where is he?" Tommy added and Khan sighed.

"Everyone in this room has spoken to him and seen him at least once. His current name is Anton Karidian."

Kev paled, thinking of the leader of his sister's troupe.

"C-Cassie?"

The former dictator shook his head and gestured to the flowers. "I'm sorry. This came this morning for Kirk as evidence of her…death."

The young ensign swallowed, visibly holding back tears, while Tommy closed his eyes briefly as if pained.

"Jim's gonna flip."

Khan nodded. "Which is why we must get Kodos before he does. He is unconscious, for now, but he will not be for long. Not with his daughter in such grave danger."

Everyone's eyes widened as they recalled the young female actress that resembled the other Captain.

"Karidian's daughter? How did Kodos get her?"

"He stole her from her mother the night of her birth." The man responded, careful not to reveal his lover's darkest secret.

"So what's the plan?"

"We find Kodos…and Kill him."

* * *

_**Electric blue eyes flew open, dull and lifeless and they took in their surroundings. With nary a sound, their owner slid from the bed and dressed.** _

_**Then after grabbing a phaser, he snuck from the room through the window with only one thing in mind.** _

_**Kodos would pay from killing his child.** _

_**With every drop of blood in his rotten veins.** _

_**All across the colony, the Tarsusians noticed the darkening of the night sky and the ominous crimson bleeding across the surface of their bright moon, the purple of their dark moon darkening to a deep pitch blue. The wind whistled, silence an omen as they fled into their homes.** _

_**Someone was facing the Mother's wrath.** _

_**And they all had a very good idea of who because the red moon only meant one thing.** _

_**Kodos was on Tarsus.** _

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After one long, long year we've finally made it. Here it is, everyone. The final installment of Mother of Nine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Lyrics are not mine. Bleed (I must be Dreaming) by Evanescence

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Alexander Marcus, Due to the evidence against you and your own confession, we the Jury of the Federation find you guilty of the following: Consorting with a known War Criminal, aiding and abetting, torture, blackmail, 27 counts of first degree murder, treason, and crime against peace. You are hereby sentenced to life on the Penal colony, Deja XI. You will also be stripped of all ranks, titles and privleges."

The former admiral sneered as he listened to the head of the Federation, his eyes burning with hate and rage for the group before him as well as the little upstart that had gotten him caught. He had been arrested the moment his ship had docked following the Enterprise's "unfortunate demise" and soundly interrogated by the Federations top interagators; Pike, Archer, Kontikos, and Komack. He hadn't stood a chance. They had everything from his video sessions with Khan, to his experiment logs and emails with Marcel, all thanks to that blond bastard, Kirk.

He hadn't done anything wrong, in his opinion. Those mindless beasts the world called Klingons needed to be wiped off the universal map just like those infernal Vulcans. He was just trying to protect his planet like any good Starfleet Admiral, and if a few mindless savages like Khan were sacrificed then so be it.

Seeing his face, the Head of the Federation smirked at him, his eyes dark. He had seen the atrocities the man before him had committed and it sickened him. This made his next statement all the sweeter in his opinion.

"You will be escorted to your destination in one week's time under the joint crews of the _U.S.S Botany Bay_ and the _U.S.S Enterprise_ , under the joint command of Captains Kirk and Harrison, aboard the _U.S.S Kardinia_."

Marcus paled, staring at the man with terror-filled eyes.

"This is murder!" He yelled as the guards stood him up and moved to lead him back to his cell.

Cold onyx eyes stared back at him.

"No, Alexander Marcus. I believe it is called an, ah, _warpcore malfunction._ "

* * *

_**How can I pretend that I don't see** _

_**What you hide so carelessly?** _

 

_**I saw her bleed** _

_**You heard me breathe** _

 

_**And I froze inside myself** _

_**And turned away** _

 

_**I must be dreaming** _

* * *

"It's time."

Dead blue eyes slid from the long since cooled corpse in front of them to meet the dark mint colored hues of the monster that put it there.

Her father.

Kodos.

He had never been terribly kind to her and yet, she had never imagined im capable of cold blooded murder. Even while talking to her mother she hadn't been able to connect Kodos the executioner with the man she had been with her entire life and yet…

Her eyes went back to Cassie as she was forced her to her feet.

And yet, her best friend was dead by his hand.

A blindfold covered her eyes and she found herself thankful even as she was lead from the cave.

Maybe it was all a horrible, horrible dream.

Please let it be a dream.

* * *

_**We all live** _

_**We all die** _

_**That does not begin to justify you** _

 

_**It's not what it seems** _

_**Not what you think** _

_**No, I must be dreaming** _

 

_**It's only in my mind** _

_**Not in real life** _

_**No, I must be dreaming** _

* * *

Kirk was gone.

Khan cursed vehemently as his keen eyes searched the room for any sign of his lover only to come up empty.

The dark, savage look in Kirk's eyes on Qo'nos flashed through his mind and he cursed again.

Kodos was a dead man whether Kirk reached him or not…

However, he wasn't sure if his lover would be the same in the process.

And that was unacceptable.

Kirk was his Heart after all.

* * *

_**Help you know I've got to tell someone** _

_**Tell them what I know you've done** _

_**I fear you but spoken fears can come true** _

* * *

He found them in the one place he hated more than anything.

The garden of the first Governor's mansion. The rubble of the building from where it had torn down years previous still surrounded the beautiful garden. Lilies, chrysanthemums, roses, they all bloomed in the garden and had the place not been a symbol of the day he was bound in unholy matrimony to his tormentor, he probably would've loved it.

As it stood, all he wanted to do was raze the place to the ground, especially when he noticed that Lenore stood bound and blinded beside the man, Cassie nowhere in sight.

Kodos smiled at him, a gentle thing full of mania and possession.

"You came. I knew you would." He turned to the young teen beside him. "I told you he would come back to us."

The girl whimpered.

"M-mama. C-Cas. He, he k-k, he-"

"Sh, I know." He soothed softly, but his eyes never left Kodos. "I know."

"You _betrayed_ me! You had to pay!" The monster snarled, as if it justified his actions and Lenore let out a terrified sob.

"No," Jim stated monotonously. " _You_ will pay." He brought up his phaser, his finger resting on the trigger.

Kodos dragged their daughter in front of him like a shield and she screamed in terror. Dead blue eyes narrowed at the move but the phaser didn't waver in the slightest.

His finger tensed and a he fired.

It was over.

* * *

_**We all live** _

_**We all die** _

_**That does not begin to justify you** _

 

_**It's not what it seems** _

_**Not what you think** _

_**No, I must be dreaming** _

 

_**It's only in my mind** _

_**Not in real life** _

_**No, I must be dreaming** _

* * *

A bone-chilling scream followed by the whirr of a phaser rang through the air, stilling the entire group in their tracks.

They had been searching for Kodos, Kirk, and Lenore for the better part of the hour before they had finally decided to check the location of Kodos' old mansion.

Now, as they stood in the forest surrounding mansion they found themselves dreading what they may or may not find.

Had it been Kirk or Kodos who had fired that shot.

They couldn't help but hope it was neither.

* * *

_**We all live and** _

_**We all die but** _

_**That does not begin to justify you** _

 

_**It's not what it seems** _

_**Not what you think** _

_**No, I must be dreaming** _

 

_**It's only in my mind** _

_**Not in real life** _

_**No, I must be dreaming** _

* * *

Jim stood in the middle of what had formerly been the Governor's garden, holding a sobbing Lenore to his chest. Kodos lay a few feet away from them with half of his face blow away, the other half frozen in an expression of terror.

It was over.

Kevin and Tommy collapsed to their knees, staring at the dead figure of the man behind the terror that haunted their childhood.

It was finally over.

They watched as Khan approached their mother, who was staring at the corpse dispassionately. The augment forced the younger captain to meet his gaze, then pulled him into a gentle kiss, brushing the tears that escaped those no longer stoic eyes.

They were free.

They were _finally_ fucking free.

If only Cas could see it.

* * *

_**Not what it seems** _

_**Not what you think** _

_**I must be dreaming** _

_**Just in my mind** _

_**Not in real life** _

* * *

Khan smiled inwardly as he stood on the observation deck of the beautiful, _U.S.S Cassandra._ A year had passed since that day so long ago and a lot had happened in that time. He and his crew had been pardoned for their supposed war crimes, and given reparations for their treatment at the hands of Alexander Marcus. Lenore and Kirk had both undergone severe counseling to help them cope, Lenore with having her best friend so horrifically murdered in front of her, and Kirk to help him work through everything that had happened to him on and before the Tarsus execution.

The young Captain, had a lot to work through still but he was slowly making it through with the help of both his crew and Khan's. The StarFleet had even approved them joining their crews together and they now formed the largest shipcrew in the fleet at an amazing population of 678 people, not counting the two Captains.

All in all, it was not what he had expected when Kirk had captured him on Qo'nos a year ago.

He glanced down at the small velvet box in his hands, a soft smile curling his thin lips. His and Kirk's relationship had blossomed and flourished since Marcus and Kodos' deaths, and they had taken turns supporting each other through everything from therapy to grief counseling. He knew logically that the blonde wouldn't refuse him but it did nothing to dissipate the butterflies in his stomach. Slender arms wound around his waist and he tried to hurriedly hide the box, only for a soft voice to stop him.

"You gonna ask me, or am I gonna have to ask myself?"

He frowned and turned to the blonde who was smiling at him. "You knew?"

A blush crossed his lover's cheeks and he pulled out a matching box. "I hoped. Because I had the same question."

Khan smirked. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Will you marry me?"

He pulled the blonde back into his arms.

"Of course."

* * *

_**I must be dreaming** _

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been a pleasure writing this. I'm kinda sad that it's finished, lol. Unfortunately, there will not be a sequel, however, if you wish to write a sequel of your own or even your own version of this please PM me and let me know. I have no problem with anyone doing so as long as you credit me for this one. Okay, enough ranting.


End file.
